


Roxanne

by classicasshole



Series: Roxanne [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Knight Percival, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Prostitute Credence, Softie Percival, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicasshole/pseuds/classicasshole
Summary: Knight Percival returns from battle, he immediately buys some time with his love





	Roxanne

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey look another fic!
> 
> I tried to write something a bit more tender, let me know if I succeeded or not!

He was exhausted and aching but determined to arrive back early. His usually resplendent armour caked in mud and blood. The realities of battle clear as day when looking at the returning knights. Beside him ride Goldstein and Kowalski, equally eager to return home but for a different reason. Kowalski had his beautiful new wife waiting for him. He had been heartbroken when he was forced to leave her so soon after their wedding. Goldstein had her fellow, Scamander, waiting for her. An odd man, but Graves had met him and declared him worthy of his right-hand woman. She had not been impressed by that. 

As far as his fellow knights were concerned Graves had no one waiting for his return. He caught their pitying looks but he was unfazed, for he knew the truth. His beloved was waiting for him. The best kept secret in the kingdom. How his boy hasn't been picked up and brought to warm the royal bed, or even a noble's bed, is a mystery but Graves isn't complaining, happy for his boy to remain a secret.

Once the city walls are in view the cavalcade speeds up, everyone eager to be safely returning to loved ones.

"Queenie will be preparing a celebratory meal. Tina and Newt will be joining us. It would be an honour sir if you were to come as well. Queenie is awfully fond of you if I may say so. She was delighted when you attended the wedding."

Graves allowed himself to smile at the memory of the joyous occasion. He enjoyed spending time with his comrades and Queenie, and even Newt, were pleasant company. But Graves craved the company of another. He needed to reunite with Credence before anything else. 

"Thank you Jacob but I must decline. I won't intrude on what is to be a family gathering."

Thankfully the other man did not press the invite, and fell back to ride alongside his sister-in-law, who was glaring mulishly at Graves.

Once back at the barracks Graves relieved himself of his heavy armour, dumping it on his squire Abernathy. Not wanting to delay any further he makes do with a quick swipe of a damp towel over his torso. In his haste to leave he misses the shrewd gaze of Tina following him out the door.

***

The brothel is a shabby looking building. A tall narrow house, tightly sandwiched between two other dilapidated buildings. There are more upscale establishments, nearer in proximity to the castle but none of those buildings have what this one has. Entering into the pub Graves is immediately greeted by Gnarlak. The oily haired pimp has a girl on each arm, and is leering at Graves.

"Scouts heralded your arrival. You'll be happy to know I cleared the boy's appointments, so he's free the whole night."

Graves tries and fails to hide the covetous expression that flits across his face, judging by the smug look from Gnarlak. The slimey bastard knows how gone the knight is on Credence and he holds it over Graves constantly. Dropping the purse of coins into the outstretched hand Graves leaves the unpleasant company and heads upstairs.

He enters without knocking, their routine so familiar there is no need for such a gesture. At first glance the room looks sumptuously decorated; silk wall hangings, plush pillows and throws on the sizable bed, a beautifully painted screen hides a tub in the corner. But if one is to look deeper the neglect and shabbiness of the surroundings becomes clear; the silk is frayed and puckered, the throws and pillows lumpy and worn, the paint on the screen hiding large cracks in the old wood. A heavy perfume covers the whole room, not fully masking the musty, damp scent that betrays the true condition of the building.

Now behind the screen stands his boy. Credence turns as the door closes and his eyes light up when they land on Graves. Stepping out from behind the covering Graves gets his first look at his boy in over two months. Very little has changed; still pale and slim, dark curls hang slightly lower than remembered. Credence is wearing a silk, emerald robe, loosely tied, hiding nothing of his gorgeous body. Graves breathes out a contented sigh, at peace now that he is in the presence of his love. 

No greetings exchanged Graves strides over and easily pulls Credence to his chest. Roughly grabbing that chiseled jaw he devours the boy in a heated kiss. Like an animal he bites and licks at Credence's lips demanding access to his soft heat. The boy relents, happily giving in to Graves. The knight paws at the flimsy robe, desperate to remove even the thinnest of barriers that stands between them.

Credence pulls as far back as Graves will allow. "You smell terrible" he gently chides, "I've drawn a bath for you. Hot water and everything." Playfully kissing the tip of Graves' nose Credence tries to pull further away but Graves is unwilling to loosen his grip "Percy!" Credence whines. Graves relents, only because he knows he does stink from a four day ride, and allows himself to be dragged to the tub.

Reverently Credence unbuckles Graves' belt laying aside the knife that is attached. With his back to Credence, nimble fingers reach around and unbutton his shirt, sensually sliding it down and over his muscular arms and hanging the garment over the screen. Unwilling to feel, but not see his boy, Graves turns to face Credence. He is met with a besotted look. Slowly sinking to his knees, Credence undresses Graves with such tenderness that Graves' heart aches with it. As Credence works his boots off Graves runs a hand through thick curls, petting his boy lovingly. 

The warm water laps at Graves' aching muscles, he groans when he is fully seated laying his head back and finally relaxing. He allows Credence to carefully wash the dirt and grime out of his hair, knowing the boy greatly enjoys the task. The pull of the damp cloth across his chest lulls him into a light slumber. He is somewhat aware of Credence's hands slowly making their way under the water. He grunts and thrust his hips slightly as the young man takes him in hand.

"Hush now Percival" Credence scolds playfully, "Don't be getting any ideas."

"I wouldn't dream of it love" he replies, not even opening his eyes to see the small smile he knows is on Credence's lips. 

Once Credence is finished in his task he helps Graves out of the tub and wraps him in a fluffy towel. He allows himself to be led back to the bed but as Credence makes to step back Graves pulls the boy down with him.

"Oof! What was that for?"

"Can't have you leaving me now" he murmurs thickly, still half asleep.

"I'm just going to put your clothes out to be cleaned and drain the tub. Don't worry soldier I'll be back. And you need your rest."

"I didn't come here to rest" he slurs, already falling under. He doesn't hear Credence's quiet chuckle as the boy moves about the room.

***

Graves wakes up with a comforting weight on his chest. Prising his eyes open he is met with the angelic face of his love, gazing adoringly up at him. Instinctively he moves a hand to play with dark curls, coaxing Credence to lie back down on his chest. 

"How long have I been asleep" he asks, voice hushed.

"Just over two hours, not too long" Credence softly replies.

"Mmm. Any time spent sleeping in your presence is time wasted."

"Hush love. Don't be so morose."

"Kowalski invited me to his house, his wife was cooking a feast for his return. Goldstein and Scamander were also attending."

He feels Credence hum, to indicate he's listening, but the boy offers no comment. They lie in silence, each man afraid to voice the thoughts in his head. Graves wishes he could come home to Credence after every campaign. To have his love prepare wonderful meals to celebrate his return. 

Graves knows how pathetic it sounds, he went and fell in love with a whore. But Credence is different. The boy is wonderful, enigmatic and reliant, feisty yet shy. He's somehow retained his innocence, unsullied by the sin and depravity that surrounds him. 

"I wish that was us" he whispers into those soft curls. Afraid of admitting his desires but needing Credence to understand his yearning. "I want to come home to you everyday. I want to be able to see and talk to you without booking an appointment through Gnarlak. I need more of you. All of you!" As he speaks he tightens his hold on Credence. If only it was as simple as holding on and not letting go. 

"Hush, it will be ok Percy" long delicate fingers lightly stroke tense muscle. "Between my earnings and your wages soon I'll be able to buy my way out of this place."

"That's what we thought last time before Gnarlak increased your price" he spits, still furious over the injustice. "I fear he won't ever let you go."

"He has to. And he now knows you are quite well connected. I doubt he would try the same trick again."

"He knows my weakness. He knows and will use it against me."

"I'm sorry... I know I've left you vulnerable."

"None of that now love" gently cupping the boy's skull he tilts his head back so he can stare into deep brown eyes. "I just can't stand that you are left vulnerable and there is nothing I can do to protect you."

"You do enough, keeping the whole kingdom safe."

"You are more important to me than the whole kingdom" the treasonous words easily slip past his lips, they are the simple truth. The shy smile his words bring to Credence's lips sooth his aching heart. 

Before Graves can get too melancholic Credence pushes himself up, turns to face him and seats himself firmly in Graves' lap. Very lightly he begins rocking his hips, barely grinding down, just teasing Graves at the moment. Both men are completely naked save for the open robe that does a terrible job of covering Credence's modesty. The coy smile that Graves loves so much curls around Credence's mouth.

"Tell me what you need love" the young man whispers breathily, fluttering his eyelashes at Graves as if the man were a regular john. Leaning down he sucks on Graves' earlobe before worrying the flesh between his teeth. His hips still moving rhythmically Credence tugs on the flesh earning him a grunt from Graves. 

"I just need you." Its the truth. If all he had in the world was his boy, Graves wold consider himself a wealthy man indeed.

Wandering hands glide over his now clean skin. Deft thumbs gently brush pert nipples, causing a shiver to ripple through him. Credence is bent over him, lips hovering over his own, their breaths mingling into one.

He lays back and allows his boy to worship his tired body. Credence retrieves some expensive oil from the bedside table. The fragrance is light and earthy, sandalwood, a favourite of Credence's. Dropping some of the oil onto his chest Credence begins to massage his muscles. The slide of his hands across the broad plane of Graves' chest is mesmerising. Graves feels himself growing hard under his boy's ministrations. Running his own hands up and down the pale thigh's, feather light touch causing Credence to giggle softly and then blush. Once more Graves' heart aches for what it does not have. His need to possess this beauty before him is enough to drive him mad. He doesn't know how or where he will find the strength to leave the brothel in the morning without Credence by his side. Facing down an army of enemies is more bearable than parting from his love once more.

Credence brings him out of his reverie when he laps at a dusky nipple, taking the bud softly between his lips and sucking gently, swirling that talented tongue. Looking up from under his eyelashes Credence's gaze fixes on Graves, the older man is speechless in the face of such pleasure. Unhappy with the lack of reaction Credence teasingly bites down on the tender nub, worrying at it until it becomes red and swollen. Giving it a parting kiss Credence moves to the other nipple and repeats the process.

Beneath him Graves is panting, his body trembling with tension and expectation. He cradles the boy's head, keeping him close to his chest. Credence trails wet, worshipful kisses down his sternum, dipping his tongue into Graves belly button, and biting gently at the tender flesh. 

Their hips no longer aligned, the pressure on his cock disappearing, has Graves groaning in frustration. 

"Shhhh, love. I won't leave you neglected" Credence reassures.

Gripping the base of his shaft Credence just hold him, unmoving.

"Credence please!" he's not ashamed to beg, "Move, please" his whines are accompanied by ineffectual thrusts of his hips. 

Inching closer Credence presses a chaste kiss to the tip of his cock. Then without breaking contact he swallows Graves down to the base. 

"Ahhh! Fu-uck!" instinctively his hips buck up into the wet heat, Credence expertly compensates for it. Swirling his tongue around the shaft, Credence look up from under his lashes, watching Graves' reaction. When he begins to bob his head up and down his hand follows in tandem. The wet noises coming from where he and Credence are joined is obscene, filling Percival's ears and drowning out all other sounds. Pulling off of him with a 'pop' Credence smirks.

"You don't think I'd let you cum that easily do you?" he taunts, "I need to have my fun", pouting, he shifts once again, crawling up Percival's prone body, like a predator.

Grasping Graves' wet cock Credence eases himself down until he is fully seated.

"You prepped?" Graves breathes out.

"I know you like to do that usually, but I thought you'd be too tired this time around. You're not angry with me are you?" Credence purrs, knowing full well Graves' isn't mad. With Credence's tight heat clenching around his hardness all Graves can do is mutely shake his head. 

"How a battle-hardened knight can be so adorable I will never know" Credence muses aloud.

"I'm only adorable for you", god he sounds sappy! But he's in love so he thinks he can be forgiven. Especially since his love is the wonderful, kind Credence. 

With a beatific smile Credence presses his palm flat against Percival's chest and lifts himself up slightly before easing back down and rolling his hips. Percival's hands fly to his boy's narrow hips, to steady himself more than anything else. 

"I've decided we will take things slow tonight. I don't want to tire you out so much, you won't have any energy for a quickie tomorrow morning!"

Throwing his head back Credence laughs at his own teasing. He is beautiful like this, laughing freely, no worries weighing heavy on him.

Graves wishes he could see him like this all the time but alas it has not been their lot in life to be happy. He banishes the melancholic thoughts from his mind, determined to enjoy what little time he does have with Credence to the fullest. 

***

The morning is filled with frenzied kisses, hurried intimacies. There never seems to be enough time. Credence helps Graves back into his freshly laundered clothes. Delicate hands linger, drawing out innocent touches, desperate to hold on to his knight.

Their time is up but Graves can't bring himself to leave. He holds Credence close, the smaller man curling into his hardened body, seeking safety.

"Just walk out with me. If anyone tries to stop us I have my knife, no one would dare challenge me."

Its always the same farewell. Desperate and hopeless. With each visit Percival grows more rash. One day he will end up carrying Credence out of here, and spiriting him away. Just thinking about it his grip on the younger man tightens.

"No love. You know we can't. It would be a death sentence for me and a disgrace for you. Everything you have worked so hard for gone in a moment of madness."

"Without you I am going mad. I do not care if I am disgraced. It means nothing to me. All I want, all I need is you. Come with me please!" he begs, unashamed by the tears falling freely.

"Please stop" Credence chokes out, his beautiful face contorted by sorrow. "I couldn't bare to see you shamed knowing it was because of me. Please Percival! You must be strong. You're scaring me with this rash talk. You can't let people hear you speak this way, especially your fellow soldiers or god forbid the king, you could be tried for treason."

He doesn't want to lie to Credence and he isn't prepared to make promises he may not keep, so Graves remains silent.

"Please" Credence begs once more. "If you get yourself into trouble and banished, or worse, who will I have? Please don't leave me Percival."

Graves' heart breaks at the desperation in his love's voice. He can't leave Credence defenseless, he must continue on until the time that they can buy Credence's freedom.

"I'm sorry Credence. I do not mean to upset you. I will continue on. Soon I will have enough for Gnarlak. Soon.", he whispers, trying to convince himself as much as Credence. He holds his love close until a loud knock on the door signals their time is up. Pressing a chaste kiss to Credence's forehead, Graves draws on all his self-control and leaves the room. Unable to look back, knowing if he did that he would not be able to leave without Credence.

Walking past men he knows are waiting for their turn with Credence sets his blood boiling. Choking on his rage he rushes out of the establishment, desperate to find the closest pub to drown his sorrows. So quick to find relief from his heartache, Graves misses the pale face looking out from the upper window. Dark, feline eyes watching his dejected figure.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr :)
> 
> urban-caesar.tumblr.com


End file.
